Falling in love
by Just Dyana
Summary: Un recueil d'OS portant sur des relations entre des OCs divers(e)s, en commençant par une Traqueuse banale, certes, mais amoureuse, ne l'oublions pas. Deuxième OS : Kanda/OC. Suggestions ouvertes ! Rating juste au cas où, rien de choquant ici. Attention, spoilers ! (précisé en début de chapitre)
1. Allen

_Bien le bonjour et bienvenu ici ! Attention, la suite de ce texte contient ce qu'on pourrait, à tout le moins, considérer comme d'énooormes spoilers. Méfiance, donc, si vous n'avez pas lu les derniers chapitres sortis, puisque c'est sur ceux-ci que porte cet OS - on peut dire que si vous êtes en-dessous des chapitres 220 et que vous voulez éviter les spoils, mieux vaut ne pas lire plus loin !_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _J'adorerai, mais les personnages, mis à part Suzanne, mon OC, ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Katsura Hoshino, sans laquelle cette histoire serait impossible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Allen/OC : I won't let you walk alone

\- Allen !

C'est un cri, un hurlement, rempli de plus de désespoir qu'on n'aurait pu le croire possible. Cri aussitôt réitéré, au milieu d'un sanglot. Et murmuré encore une fois, au milieu des pleurs, comme la jeune femme tombe à genoux sur le sol. Ses joues se trempent de larmes. Elle n'en peut plus.

Comment ?

Comment peut-elle vivre, si lui ne vit plus ? Comment peut-elle respirer, si lui ne respire plus ? Comment peut-elle encore fouler cette terre, si ses pas à lui ne s'y impriment plus ?

Et surtout pourquoi ?

À quoi bon ?

Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas, dès maintenant, tout abandonner ? Car après tout, sans lui… Quel intérêt ?

Pourtant, elle sait bien qu'elle va se redresser, comme lui l'aurait fait. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Elle ne l'abandonnera pas. Elle relève les yeux, et son regard croise celui, un peu surpris, d'Allen D. Walker. Du quatorzième. Il lui adresse un sourire qui hésite entre l'amusement, la pitié, et la moquerie pure et simple.

\- Ça devait arriver, dit-il avec nonchalance. Allen va s'effacer totalement, et il ne restera bientôt plus que moi. Mais tu peux me suivre si tu veux… Suzanne, c'est ça ?

Elle ne répond pas à l'affront qu'il lui fait. Prononcer son nom avec cette bouche, de manière aussi désinvolte, c'est presque une insulte. Elle a été habituée aux accents tendres que prenait la voix d'Allen pour le dire. Le murmurer. Elle se souvient, bien sûr, parfaitement, des promesses et des rires amoureux qu'ils ont pu partager.

Elle ne peut pas croire que tout cela ait disparu. Elle le refuse, le rejette de toute son âme.

Si seulement elle était une exorciste. Si seulement, comme Allen, elle avait une arme qui lui permettrait de tuer le Noah. Peu importe le résultat que cela a pu avoir sur Tyki, elle essaierait. Sans présenter la moindre hésitation. Elle est prête à tout pour ramener Allen.

Seulement elle n'est qu'une traqueuse. La traqueuse assignée d'Allen, certes. Mais une simple traqueuse tout de même.

Pourtant la situation est tellement, _tellement_ injuste ! Elle n'était pas là, quand Allen est parti. Seule Lenalee l'a vu ce soir-là. Et maintenant qu'elle l'a enfin retrouvé, il n'est plus lui.

Il n'est pas mort. Son corps bouge, vit, respire, parle.

Il n'est juste plus lui, et Suzanne ne veut pas d'un autre que lui. Elle s'en fout. Elle veut son Allen. Elle veut le garçon qui la regardait en souriant. Elle veut celui qui était si timide dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle veut celui qu'elle aime passionnément, plus que tout au monde. Plus que ça, elle a besoin de lui.

Elle appelle encore une fois, plus bas encore, et désespérément :

\- Allen…

Elle cherche, elle espère. Elle regarde dans les yeux de l'Autre, voulant y trouver même la plus petite once de présence et de conscience d'Allen.

Elle devrait repartir. Elle devrait se dire qu'Allen est mort. Qu'il ne reviendra pas, plus jamais. Elle ne peut se résoudre à le faire, à tourner les talons, et à s'éloigner. Si Allen revient… S'il est encore là, quelque part… S'il se bat, s'il lutte désespérément, elle ne peut pas l'abandonner. S'il reste la moindre chance, la plus ridicule, la plus stupide probabilité qu'il soit encore là, elle ne le laissera pas. Jamais.

Nea la regarde avec une vague curiosité. Il a entendu les mots de Timcampy. Il sait qui elle est. C'est intéressant, trouve-t-il. Cette façon d'aimer. Elle semble prête à se consumer toute entière pour Allen. Autrement dit, pour lui, maintenant qu'il a effacé Allen. Est-ce qu'elle le suivra ? Il voit presque le conflit qui se déroule en elle.

Il ne sait pas tout, bien sûr. Il ne sait pas qu'elle s'est évaporée à la seconde où, rentrant à l'Ordre, elle a compris la disparition d'Allen. Il ne sait pas qu'elle le cherche depuis, sans parvenir à trouver le moindre indice. Il ne sait pas qu'il y a longtemps qu'elle a choisi Allen, envers et contre tout, et il n'a aucun moyen de savoir qu'il en sera toujours ainsi.

En revanche, il la voit fermer les yeux, serrer les paupières de toutes ses forces.

Sans doute espère-t-elle que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Que quand elle les rouvrira, elle sera allongée dans sa chambre. Que peut-être même, si elle a de la chance, Allen sera allongé à ses côtés. Que ses bras seront passés autour d'elle, dans une tendre étreinte amoureuse. Que - pourquoi pas, après tout ? - il ouvrira les yeux et lui sourira, encore ensommeillé. Qu'elle pourra lui souffler qu'elle a fait un rêve atroce, et qu'il la serrera contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Évidemment, quand elle rouvre les yeux, rien n'a changé. Allen n'est pas Allen, Allen est Nea, Allen est sans doute mort. Mais elle a pu rejeter cette éventualité d'un rêve. Repousser tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir, si elle s'éloignait.

Pourquoi est-ce aussi incompréhensible ? Elle ne peut pas abandonner Allen. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Elle s'avance vers Nea. Ses yeux sont froids.

Elle le suivra.

Nea réfléchit. Il n'envisage même pas l'éventualité que cette petite chose fragile puisse ramener Allen. Personne ne le peut. Il est un Noah. Il ne perdra pas, et certainement pas face à deux ridicules humains qui s'aiment. Quelle émotion surfaite… En revanche, la question demeure : peut-elle lui être utile ?

La réponse est rapide. Il l'a vue à l'œuvre. Il l'a vue se battre. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, mais elle est humaine et, contrairement à Link, elle ne dispose pas de capacités impressionnantes. Il devrait la tuer, pense-t-il tranquillement. Il retient son bras. Il pense qu'il a besoin d'être suivi. Il pourra toujours la sacrifier à un autre moment, il pourra s'en débarrasser dès qu'il le souhaitera. Peut-être a-t-elle certains passe-droits, dans certains endroits. Peut-être, sait-on jamais.

Il se détourne, et ne l'élimine pas quand elle lui emboîte le pas.

Loin, très loin au fond de lui, dans les confins oubliés de son âme, au milieu de ce qui semble être un immense champ, Allen tressaille et relève la tête.

Il aurait juré…

Il lui a semblé entendre la voix de Suzanne.

Il sent son cœur accélérer à cette simple pensée. Suzanne et son sourire, sa voix, son regard, sa façon de le toucher, son rire, sa terrible tendresse… Un espoir vague et diffus l'emplit, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Il s'aperçoit avec émotion qu'elle lui manque et qu'il aimerait la serrer contre lui.

Il sourit. Les souvenirs qu'il a d'elle, même si elle est loin de lui, ne sont pas douloureux, parce qu'il est convaincu qu'elle est présente. Quelque part, dans un endroit auquel il ne peut, certes, participer. Il n'empêche qu'elle y est, et que, peut-être, elle pense à lui.

\- Suzanne…

Un pincement bizarre étreint le cœur de Suzanne, et les larmes lui montent brutalement aux yeux, alors qu'elle marche quelques pas derrière Nea. Une tristesse terrible et douloureuse explose dans sa poitrine. Allen lui semble soudain plus inaccessible que jamais. Elle tourne le visage vers le ciel, un bref instant, et fait une promesse.

Elle continuera à avancer.

L'espoir revient.

Elle sourit doucement à son tour.

Ils sont sous deux ciels différents, esquissent deux sourires.

Mais une seule pensée et un seul espoir les réunissent.

Ils se retrouveront.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier OS, motivé par l'envie de donner un p'tit espoir à Allen, envers et contre tout ^-^ En espérant que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur D. Gray-man, et j'espère que les personnages officiels (même s'il n'apparaissent que peu ici) ne sont pas trop pénibles. N'hésitez pas à suggérer des scénarios, des pairings (avec des OCs de préférence, je n'écris pas de yaoi mais je peux me lancer dans du yuri, j'aime bien lire des yaoi mais je n'arrive pas à en écrire), ou des personnages que vous aimeriez bien voir !_

 _Prochain OS : Kanda/OC_

 _Bien le bonsoir,_

 _Just Dya._


	2. Kanda

_De nouveau, warning pour les spoilers, après au même niveau que pour l'OS précédent, désolée ! Une nouvelle fois, donc, si vous n'êtes pas arrivés vers les chapitres 220, évitez de lire, sauf si vous vous moquez totalement du spoil, auquel cas vous pouvez vous faire plaisir !_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _J'adorerai que ça ait changé depuis la dernière fois mais non, sorry... Ils sont toujours tous à Katsura Hoshino, sauf ma petite Élise ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kanda/OC : Être seul et être vivant n'est pas compatible

Flanc droit. Flanc gauche. Torse. Tête. Jambes.

Une imperceptible pause, et l'enchaînement reprend.

Flanc droit. Flanc gauche. Torse. Tête. Jambes. Pause. Flanc droit flanc gauche torse tête jambes pause flanc droit flanc gauche…

La rupture entre chaque enchaînement est pour ainsi dire invisible, et le guerrier reprend son combat sans difficulté aucune. Ses longs cheveux dansent derrière lui, sans le ralentir en rien, attachés.

Il n'y a quelques jours que Kanda est revenu, mais tout le monde s'est déjà habituée à le voir lutter contre les mannequins de la salle d'entraînement. Bien sûr, Bookman disparu, il n'y a plus personne pour pouvoir lutter contre lui, alors on se contente de le regarder faire. Qu'il emploie un sabre ou qu'il lutte à mains nues, il se place dans un coin de la salle, et le reste du monde cesse instantanément d'exister pour lui.

Seul résonne le bruit de ses coups, ses pas eux-mêmes émettent à peine plus qu'un bruissement, laissant des traces de pas peu visibles sur le sol.

Généralement, plusieurs heures s'écoulent ainsi, et puis, toujours sans mot dire, il repart. Marie l'écoute toujours attentivement pendant ces moments-là. C'est que le géant aveugle s'inquiète un peu pour son ami. Ils ont peu parlé, depuis son retour, et pour ce qu'il en sait, Kanda n'a pas parlé à grand monde.

Ce jour-là, cela fait deux heures que Kanda lutte seul contre son mannequin d'entraînement, ou contre un autre ennemi, peut-être, plus insidieux et contre lequel il éprouve autrement plus de haine. Marie l'écoute avec attention, tout en s'entraînant de son côté. Il n'est pas supposé repartir en mission avant plusieurs jours, et il prend plutôt philosophiquement la situation, même s'il sait que pendant ce temps-là, des gens qu'il aime sont en danger. La peur qu'il éprouve pour eux est présente, bien sûr, mais il ne peut la laisser l'envahir. Alors il lutte contre elle en silence, à sa façon.

Et puis il entend des pas, des pas qu'il reconnaît dans l'instant.

Il se lève, et accueille la jeune femme avec un sourire calme. Il reconnaît toujours le claquement très léger des quelques centimètres de talon qu'elle porte, sa façon très vive d'avancer, et puis son souffle qui s'accélère quand elle vient de descendre un nombre bien trop grand d'escaliers et de traverser des halls entiers pour donner une simple feuille à une seule personne.

\- Bonjour, Élise, dit-il avec gentillesse. Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Il devine le sourire dans sa voix, quand elle lui répond. Un sourire fatigué, mais qui semble sincère.

\- Marie, justement, c'est toi que je venais voir. Ils m'ont donné une feuille pour toi, pour la prochaine mission.

Marie entend le silence derrière lui. Kanda a arrêté son combat et, s'il n'en est pas totalement sûr, Marie pourrait penser avoir entendu une variation dans son rythme cardiaque. Presque imperceptible, certes, mais surprenant tout de même de la part de Kanda.

\- On ne te voit plus très souvent par ici, dit-il avec prudence.

Elle rit. Son rire est cassé.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont peur que, si je m'entraîne, je finisse par assassiner Leverrier. Et puis, tu sais ce que c'est, je suis une sentimentale, et j'ai du mal à gérer les souvenirs.

Sa voix tremble sur la fin, et Marie ne sait pas quoi dire. Il s'en doutait un peu. Élise ne sait pas.

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle a répondu du tac au tac, avec une spontanéité empreinte de tranquillité.

\- Je n'arrive pas de savoir ce qui me répugne le plus entre l'idée de tuer et lui, dit-elle, glaciale. Ils le savent tous, là-haut, et ils ne savent pas non plus. Si un jour, il s'avère que c'est le mauvais qui me répugne le plus… Je serai effacée.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais plus pourquoi on se bat, de toute façon.

Marie devine que son regard se perd dans le vide. Il devine, à l'envol des battements de son cœur, à qui elle pense. Il devine qu'elle souffre. Il devine qu'elle cherche, avec toute sa bonne volonté. Il devine qu'elle ne trouve pas. Il a envie de lui dire. Lui dire que Kanda est revenu. En même temps, il ne sait pas comment elle réagira. Elle finira par l'apprendre, il n'en doute pas, mais il ne sait pas si ce moment est le bon moment.

Élise s'ébroue, secoue la tête, chasse les idées noires.

\- Je file. Je suis la seule qui accepte encore de courir les couloirs, alors il faut que je parte.

En un instant, elle a disparu, ses pas se perdent au milieu des autres et le bruit de son cœur disparaît au milieu du brouhaha formé par tous. Marie se retourne. Kanda est un face de lui.

\- Tu ne comptes pas aller la voir ? demande-t-il.

Sa voix est calme, simplement un peu curieuse. Il ne la voit pas, bien sûr, mais Kanda détourne le regard, et une grimace déforme son visage.

Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas s'il devrait voir Élise.

\- Je crois qu'elle souffrira bien plus si tu n'y vas pas.

Ça il le sait. Il en a une conscience presque douloureuse. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas qu'Élise souffre. Pourtant, il hausse les épaules, et dépasse Marie pour sortir de la salle. Marie ne dit rien. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

Kanda marche dans le quartier général. Cet endroit ne représente plus rien, à un tel point que ça en devient terrible. Il marche, monte des escaliers. Il sait où il va. Il s'arrête devant une porte ouverte. Il y a du bruit et quelques rires à l'intérieur. Reever et Élise plaisantent, elle lui donne une feuille, s'excuse que son passage soit aussi bref, et franchit la porte.

Puis se fige.

Le temps s'arrête avec son cœur.

Elle se sent trembler.

Kanda.

L'émotion pure brûle dans ses veines.

Kanda.

Tous ses dossiers, toutes ses feuilles, tous ses livres s'éparpillent sur le sol.

Kanda !

Elle fait un pas vers lui, une main tendue. Il saisit son poignet, pour presser la main de la jeune femme directement contre son torse. Elle sent les battements de son cœur, réguliers comme ceux d'un métronome, résonner sous sa paume. Elle ferme les yeux. Un instant plus tard, ils sont serrés l'un contre l'autre. Les membres de l'équipe scientifique cessent de faire du bruit, pour leur laisser un peu temps.

Ils ne savent pas comment ils se sont éloignés de ce lieu. Ils auraient pu rester figés ainsi pour… Pour toujours, très honnêtement. Juste à savoir que l'autre est là.

Élise se retourne, et son regard croise celui de Reever. Elle lui adresse un sourire timide, et quelques instants plus tard, ni elle ni Kanda ne sont plus là. Reever secoue la tête, amusé, et se lève pour aller ramasser ses papiers. Oui, bien sûr, l'Ordre va exploser quand ils vont apprendre ça, mais il peut bien laisser un peu de temps à ces jeunes, non ? Ils l'ont bien mérité.

Ils s'arrêtent dans la chambre d'Élise. Et ils s'embrassent. Elle caresse sa joue.

\- Tu es vivant, dit-elle.

Elle le dit à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Elle semble avoir peur que, si ces mots sont dits avec trop de force, il disparaisse complètement. Kanda l'embrasse, presque avec fureur, et elle lui répond, comme toujours, avec douceur, avec tendresse. Kanda ne fait pas dans la tendresse, mais le baiser se ralentit légèrement. Ils finissent par s'écarter, et quand il croise le regard d'Élise, Kanda ressent une émotion curieuse.

Une émotion nouvelle.

Il a bien remarqué, qu'il a changé, depuis la mort d'Alma. Il n'est pas stupide, et il n'est pas aveugle non plus. Ne serait-ce que pour certaines de ses modifications corporelles, les différences n'ont pas pu lui échapper. Pourtant, pour une fois, cette sensation n'est pas complètement désagréable. Élise soupire contre lui, et il ferme, brièvement, les yeux.

Il se sent bien et, mon dieu, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation.

Tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où ça lui est arrivé.

Élise murmure son prénom. Lui ne parle pas, mais il la serre plus fort contre lui. Il ne sait pas faire ces choses-là. Il ne sait pas dire des mots doux, et il n'est pas doué pour les mots d'amour, ni même pour les choses les plus banales qui peuvent constituer des discussions dans un couple. Ça ne semble pas déranger Élise. Elle répète son prénom avec un sourire, et puis elle l'embrasse en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Le temps s'arrête toujours pour les amants. Il sait bien, le temps, que bientôt ils devront se séparer. Que les corps s'éloigneront l'un de l'autre. Que, peut-être, demain, l'un des deux sera mort.

Alors le temps décide de leur faire une petite faveur. Il ralentit. Bien sûr, ce ne sera jamais assez long, mais il n'y peut rien, le temps, il ne peut pas faire mieux, lui, on ne va pas lui demander l'impossible, quand même !

Kanda et Élise ignorent le temps.

Ils ignorent tout ce qui tourne, tout ce qui gravite autour d'eux. Ils ignorent l'Ordre, les ordres, les exorcistes, Central, ils ignorent absolument tout ce qui ne les concerne pas, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Et vraiment, pour quelques heures - quelques heures à peine ! - tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

 _Voilà donc un deuxième OS tout simple - tout mignon peut-être ? - qui vous a plu j'espère ! Une nouvelle fois, n'hésitez pas à faire vos propositions pour des couples, des OCs ou des situations, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimeriez lire la suite d'un OS en particulier aussi ^-^ Je compte écrire sur des OCs différents à chaque fois, mais je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions !_

 _Prochain OS prévu : Allen/OC_

 _Bien le bonsoir,_

 _Just Dya._


	3. Link

_Encore une fois, attention aux spoils jusqu'aux chapitres 220 environ. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et cette fois-ci, c'est un Link/OC, et non pas un Allen/OC, parce que j'avais envie d'apporter un peu d'attention à ce personnage._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _croyez bien que je le regrette, mais ils appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino, Laura mise à part._

* * *

Link/OC : Salutations

\- Bonjour, Link.

Link lève les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit, puis lui tourne le dos pour ranger les nombreux livres qu'elle porte. Il soupire, se redresse, et va la décharger en partie de sa lourde charge. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait que malgré sa carrure frêle, elle est tout à fait capable d'en porter autant. Il ne s'explique donc pas tout à fait son geste, mais il ne s'attarde pas spécialement dessus, à dessein sans doute. Il a des choses plus importantes à penser, il ne peut pas se dissiper sur des choses aussi stupides.

Elle le remercie gentiment. Une nouvelle fois, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir au sens que peut avoir la couleur rouge qui vient teinter les joues de la jeune femme, à sa manière d'hésiter en sa présence, de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Pas plus qu'il n'a le temps de réfléchir à l'accélération des battements de son propre cœur. Il raye simplement tout cela de son esprit, puis, après l'avoir saluée d'un signe de tête, retourne s'asseoir.

Il sent son regard vert posé sur lui, avec curiosité. Il devine qu'elle l'observe. Il ne relève pas les yeux mais, silencieux, il apprécie cette sensation, l'intérêt qu'il sait qu'il provoque chez elle. Il ne dit pas un mot, il reste immobile. Mais justement, cette immobilité le trahit légèrement. Il n'est jamais très naturel, et encore moins agité. Pourtant, dans ce calme bien trop grand, la jeune femme devine.

Devine, voit tout juste, perçoit à peine.

Envisage, vaguement, la possibilité que tout ça ne soit pas uniquement à sens unique.

La jeune femme finit par s'éloigner, comme à chaque fois, arrangeant ses cheveux, espérant très vaguement qu'il lèverait la tête pour la regarder partir. Elle se demandait toujours s'il le faisait ou non.

Il le faisait.

Trois fois rien, certes. Il ne bougeait pas la tête, ni aucun membre de son corps. Il levait très légèrement les yeux, juste suffisamment pour distinguer sa silhouette s'éloigner dans les rayonnages.

Elle, c'est l'une des nombreuses bibliothécaires de l'Ordre noir. Elle s'occupe plus particulièrement de certains domaines, et surtout du rangement en rayons. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui aime faire ça mais elle, si.

Elle.

Elle s'appelle Laura.

Ne demandez pas comment il le sait, il n'a pas envie de répondre.

Laura, donc, est l'une des rares personnes qui ne déteste pas se déplacer dans le dédale de rayons, plusieurs kilos de livres dans les bras, voire sur le dos quand elle prend l'un des énormes sacs que la bibliothèque prépare pour cela. Elle a commencé à le saluer il y a quelques mois, maintenant, et Link… Link apprécie cette situation. Ce qui n'est pas extrêmement normal. Il n'est pas supposé apprécier une situation.

Il est supposé la vivre, stoïquement. Le reste ne fait pas partie de son travail.

OoO

\- Bonjour, Link, bonjour, Allen.

Les deux jeunes hommes lèvent les yeux vers Laura, qui leur sourit.

\- Bonjour Laura, répond poliment Allen. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elle rit légèrement.

\- Non, merci, je pars vers les rayons Y. Je faisais juste un détour pour venir vous saluer.

Elle a beau regarder Allen, elle est presque douloureusement consciente du regard que Link pose sur elle. Elle s'attendait à s'éloigner tranquillement, sans rien d'autre, quand il repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, dit-il d'une voix calme. J'ai quelque chose à aller chercher là-bas.

Il est toujours aussi mesuré, toujours aussi silencieux - même quand il parle. Un peu sec aussi. Il voit les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir, et remarque une très légère rougeur qui colore ses joues, et elle détourne vivement le regard.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème.

Il lance un regard glaçant à Allen.

\- Tu restes ici.

Le jeune homme soupire, mais opine. À quoi s'attend-il, exactement ? À ce qu'il en profite pour s'évader ? Allen pose sa tête sur la table, observant les deux autres s'éloigner.

Leurs pas se mêlent dans un silence gênant. Ils sont tous les deux curieusement conscients de la présence de leur voisin. Ce n'est pas désagréable, loin de là. Link se tourne vers elle et se saisit de quelques uns des livres sous lesquels elle ploie. Elle se tourne vers lui dans un sursaut.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, proteste-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop explosive, trop gênée, trop embarrassée, trop… Trop tout.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il sans vraiment la regarder et calant les livres sous son bras. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Le silence reprend, mais il est plus léger cette fois. C'est difficile de trouver un sujet de conversation quand on ne peut pas parler de son travail, à peine de sa vie, et qu'on évite à tout prix le sujet de la famille. Laura finit par parvenir à desserrer les mâchoires.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle gentiment. Tu es toujours en train de travailler, ça ne t'épuise jamais ?

Elle ne le voit pas écarquiller les yeux. Pour un peu, il s'arrêterait sur place, en fait. On ne lui pose pas ce genre de question. Littéralement, on ne les lui pose jamais.

\- … Bien, dit-il après une hésitation, un peu perturbé. J'ai l'habitude. Je… Euh… Et toi ?

\- Je survis, répond-elle avec amusement. Je ne sais pas quelle est la dernière fois que je suis sortie de la bibliothèque mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime bien.

Elle a un petit rire.

\- On nous livre les repas ici, et on a même une petite pièce pour dormir, derrière… Ici, on dit qu'on est la section littéraire. Aussi épuisés que la section scientifique, mais moins prestigieux !

Il l'écoute, presque émerveillé. Tout ce qu'elle dépeint, elle le fait avec une telle simplicité, elle parle de choses tellement banales… Il ne s'explique pas la fascination qui s'éveille en lui sous les mots de la jeune femme. Il se contente de l'observer avec attention, presque avec passion.

Il ne devrait sans doute pas.

OoO

\- Bonjour, Link !

Laura s'approche de lui et s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle passe, presque chaque jour, les saluer, lui et Allen. Son badinage le repose. Elle ne reste que quelques minutes, avant de s'éloigner, avec des livres à la main ou une longue liste de choses à récupérer.

\- Tu es seul aujourd'hui, s'étonne-t-elle sans formuler la question.

Il hoche la tête avec une certaine raideur. Il se sent toujours un peu perdu avec Laura. Et maintenant qu'elle est assise à côté de lui, il ne peut pas dire que ça aille mieux.

\- Allen a été réquisitionné ailleurs, et ma présence n'était pas nécessaire.

Elle a une légère moue. Sans doute n'est-elle pas complètement convaincue. Quelques secondes de silence s'ensuivent. Elle semble hésiter à rester. Il aimerait bien qu'elle ne s'en aille pas tout de suite. Il la voit sortir une liste et laisser échapper un mince soupir.

\- Beaucoup de travail ? demande-t-il sur le ton maladroit de quelqu'un qui n'est pas certain qu'une interaction sociale voudrait une telle action.

\- Toujours ! répond-elle avec amusement. Toujours. Je repasserai te voir demain, ajoute-t-elle en se relevant, posant sans y réfléchir une main légère sur son épaule.

Et puis elle disparaît, s'éloignant d'un pas vif et décidé.

Link se retrouve à nouveau seul.

Il est toujours seul, dans le fond.

Mais là, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se sent.

Il se sent abandonné.

OoO

\- Link !

À peine a-t-il posé un pied dans la bibliothèque qu'il entend le cri. Il tourne la tête vers l'accueil, juste à temps pour sentir, plus qu'il ne voit, Laura lancer ses bras autour de son cou. Il n'est que légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Il se fige, incapable de savoir quoi faire, comment réagir.

Ses bras restent ouverts un instant autour du corps fin. Jusqu'à ce que, sans savoir pourquoi, il les referme. Il vient, après tout, de survivre à l'attaque d'un akuma de niveau 4. Il a bien le droit à quelques instants de repos.

\- Tu es vivant, soupire-t-elle avec un intense soulagement.

Elle dénoue lentement ses bras, tout en virant à l'écarlate, et Link la relâche, un peu à regrets. Il est un peu confus par ce qui vient de se passer, autant par ses propres actions que par celles de la jeune femme. Elle se sent presque frissonner quand il la regarde.

\- Tu as eu… peur ? demande-t-il, hésitant, les sourcils froncés.

Elle semble à la fois sidérée et atterrée par sa question. Comment peut-il lui demander ça ? Comment peut-il en douter ? Comment peut-il à ce point refuser toute valeur à sa propre vie ?

Elle hésite à lui répondre. Elle voit dans les yeux du jeune homme quelque chose qui s'éteint, comme elle tarde à lui répondre. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. Personne. Alors elle bouge très, très légèrement.

Trois fois rien.

Elle se contente de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de tendre légèrement son visage.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

Le baiser est très bref, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, fichant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

\- Oui, Link. J'ai eu peur.

Elle se détourne et retourne à l'accueil, d'un pas presque vif, peut-être pour cacher les larmes qui brillent dans son regard, peut-être pour dissimuler ses mains qui tremblent, ou alors son sourire qu'elle ne peut retenir.

Il ne l'a pas repoussée.

OoO

\- Bonsoir.

C'est à peine un murmure.

Link tressaille, étonné. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il n'est pas retourné à la bibliothèque et n'a, de fait, pas vu Laura, depuis l'incident Alma Karma. Il ne pensait pas la revoir avant longtemps. Pourtant, elle est là, dans son bureau. Il se demande comme il a pu ne pas l'entendre franchir la porte. Il la regarde. Il est perdu.

\- Tu n'es pas revenu à la bibliothèque depuis longtemps. Je me suis dit que je passerai.

Il hoche la tête. Il se sent bizarrement heureux qu'elle soit là, mais il ne devrait pas. Allen est emprisonné, et ces personnes qu'ils connaissaient toujours sont morts, disparus, ou pire, ont rejoint le Comte.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La question est anodine, banale, tout à fait normale, et complètement stupide, mais aussi très satisfaisante. C'est la première fois que Link se la pose. La réponse est évidente. Non. Il secoue tout doucement la tête, cette fois, dénégation minuscule. C'est qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aller mal.

Ça ne fait, tout simplement, pas partie de son travail.

Laura se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse.

C'est la seconde fois que quelque chose comme cela arrive. Depuis la dernière fois, dans la bibliothèque, leur relation n'avait pas changé. Un mince rapprochement, peut-être, que Lavi n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer s'il s'y était intéressé.

Ce second baiser est tout à fait différent.

Parce que Link y répond avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Les premiers baisers, souvent, sont maladroits, et celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle ; ni lui ni elle n'ont beaucoup d'expérience. La maladresse n'empêche pas un certain plaisir pour autant.

Et quand Link sent le corps de Laura ployer contre le sien, quand Laura sent le souffle de Link devenir erratique, quand elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux toujours si ordonnés, quand il glisse ses doigts le long de son dos dans une longue caresse, et même quand ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, haletants, le plaisir est bel et bien au rendez-vous.

Link n'aurait pas dû faire ça, et il le sait. Mais là, le regard plongé dans celui de Laura, il n'arrive pas à se dire ça.

En revanche, il prend une décision. Il faut qu'il voit Allen.

Il lui reste quelques minutes.

Juste quelques minutes.

OoO

\- Bonjour, Link.

La phrase ne franchit même pas les lèvres de Laura, debout devant une tombe, perdue au milieu de l'immense champ proche du quartier général. Elle est seule.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire à sa mort, pas plus qu'elle ne parvient à croire que lui qui était tellement vivant, quelques heures avant qu'on ne lui annonce son décès. Elle tremble, ce qu'elle ne cherche pas à expliquer.

Et puis les larmes salvatrices, qu'elle attendait, glissent le long de ses joues.

Elle s'effondre.

Elle sait que ses amis, les autres bibliothécaires, la regardent de loin, mais elle n'y peut rien. Ses genoux cèdent et elle pleure. Sans doute sont-ce les premières larmes versées ici.

Elle finit par déposer son bouquet de fleurs, et repartir. On la soutient comme elle rejoint son groupe. Elle ne peut pas savoir que Leverrier la regarde de loin, une moue de mépris sur le visage.

À côté de lui, figé, Howard Link.

Link espère.

Il espère vraiment qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas.

OoO

\- Bonjour, Laura.

Ce jour-là, il sera celui qui amorcera le dialogue. Ce jour-là, ce sera elle qui lèvera les yeux et qui ne saura pas comment réagir.

Ce jour-là, ce sera lui qui l'embrassera.

Ce jour-là, certes, il faudra fournir un certain nombre d'explications.

Mais ce jour-là, peut-être, il l'entendra de nouveau le saluer.

\- Bonjour, Link.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'avais écrit cet OS il y a un moment mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^-^ Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
_

 _Blues-dreams : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Contente que ça t'ait plu jusque là. Effectivement, c'est plus perturbant pour Kanda, et c'est pour ça que j'avais fait le choix de ne pas parler "d'amour" directement. J'ai une théorie sur les "sentiments" de Kanda mais il faudra voir si j'ai le temps de développer ça dans un OS un jour ^^_

 _Bien le bonsoir,_

 _Just Dya._


End file.
